


Или Ирак

by RitsuRe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitsuRe/pseuds/RitsuRe
Summary: Жизнь Джона, от секса на диване Китти Райли до Ирака.





	Или Ирак

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, триста семьдесят шестая фандомная версия пострейхенбаха, в которой Джон знает о плане Шерлока.

Джон знает. 

На диване у Райли он вынуждает Шерлока рассказать про падение. Раньше Джон никогда не пользовался сексом, как средством манипуляции, но все бывает впервые. 

Рукой, на которой крепко сидят наручники, он опирается о спинку дивана, беря запястье Шерлока в крепкий захват, и нависает над лежащим мужчиной. Тот давно сполз вниз по дивану и его голова оказалась как раз на уровне подлокотника. Шарф бесполезной тряпкой лежит на полу, пальто распахнуто, а не расстегнутый пиджак должно быть доставляет неудобства. Джон легко решает эту проблему, заодно расправляясь с пуговицами рубашки, свободной рукой задирая ее до подмышек, и Шерлок морщится от холодного воздуха, касающегося кожи. А потом сдавленно выдыхает, когда холод сменяется теплой ладонью у него на животе. 

Взгляд Джона не отпускает, ни дает отвернуться, завораживает. Шерлок чувствует себя одним из тех животных в цирке, на тумбе, которого сейчас укротят щелчком хлыста. Он ощутимо дергает запястьем в обруче наручника пытаясь вырваться, но Джон не собирается отпускать. Ладонь ныряет за пояс штанов, четко по линии темной дорожки волос и останавливается, плененная тканью. Секунда, вторая, пятая... Джон колеблется, и его проступившую неуверенность Шерлок обращает в свое нападение. Свободной рукой он сам расстегивает пояс, ширинку, намеренно лаская костяшки пальцев, так и не убранных с его кожи. По быстрым расчетам откровенность заставит Джона отступить, сотрет желание таким способом добиться от Шерлока раскрытия плана. Ему не хочется рассказывать и, в то же время, Шерлок давно все знает о своей потребности в Джоне. Более близкой потребности. И шанс, который есть сейчас, может никогда не повториться. 

Джон застегнут на все пуговицы, только куртка нараспашку блестит молнией в темноте. Проезжающая за окном машина освещает стекло фарами и эта маленькая вспышка заставляет Джона остановиться, замереть, сжимая коленями бока Шерлока. Насмешливый изгиб губ Холмса, чуть вздернутые брови, его расслабленность под давлением тела, словно спрашивающая «неужели испугался?», все это бесит Джона не хуже отсутствия ответа. Но еще больше выводит из себя невозможность опустить ладонь ниже, на обрисованный тканью белья член. Какой-то внутренний стопор, который можно преодолеть только с разбега.

— Я не трахался с мужчинами. — Зачем-то грубо говорит Джон, будто кто-то в этой комнате может его не так понять.

Шерлок запрокидывает голову, потягиваясь всем телом, отчего оно кажется еще длиннее. Он рассматривает потолок, часть стены с отошедшим краешком обоев, выгибает шею сильнее, теперь смотря на перевернувшийся мир. Затылок ломит на неудобном подлокотнике, но Шерлок остается так на несколько долгих секунд, стараясь дышать медленно, ровно, отвлечься, не смотреть на Джона, которому все надо растолковывать!

— Мы и не трахаемся, — он намеренно употребляет слово, примененное Джоном, и поднимает голову, снова встречаясь с ним взглядом — ты пытаешься заставить меня рассказать, а я ничего не делаю. 

— Ага, точно. Поможешь мне?

Этот фарс, он надоедает. Если еще несколько минут назад Шерлок думал, что вот оно!, то теперь понимает — все так и осталось. Джон не решиться, не сможет перешагнуть через препятствия, чинимые Шерлоком. Замкнутый круг из которого не выбраться. Они навечно останутся на орбите дружбы, гоняясь друг за другом, гоняясь за преступниками и никакая ситуация не станет метеоритом, способным сбить их с этого пути. 

Он зло толкает Джона в плечо, ощущая что в пальто жарко, рубашка сбившимися складками неприятно липнет к спине, Джон тяжелый и не двигается на нем. Проклятье!

— Что, лечь поудобнее для тебя? — говорит Шерлок, выталкивая сквозь зубы каждое слово. Оправданная резкость, чтобы отшвырнуть Джона обратно, подальше от него, вернуть в привычный мир, в котором мужчины не лежат под ним в темноте.

За такое в армии били не раздумывая. Джон дергает рукой, резко отпуская запястье Шерлока. Наручники звякают, потянув за движением Джона и руку Шерлока. Звук, затихая, оседает в углах квартиры. Оковы на их запястьях остаются, но цепь нормальности, сдерживающая Джона, лопается от натяжения. Он прищуривается, окидывая взглядом мужчину под ним, будто видит впервые. Шерлоку хочется поежиться от этого сканирования. 

— Ты расскажешь и в таком положении. — Чересчур спокойно и чуть хрипло говорит Джон, будто это неоспоримый факт. 

Ладонь, казалось уже навсегда впаянная в кожу Шерлока, легко поддевает резинку белья и дергает вниз, заставляя ткань сползти вместе с брюками. Шерлок удивлен и действиями и тем, что от него все еще требуется ответ. Он считал, что тема закрыта, погребена под фантазиями о том, чего никогда не случиться. Но Джон похоже думает иначе. 

Он снова берет в плен запястье Шерлока на спинке дивана, и одновременно его пальцы смыкаются на члене, начиная поглаживать по всей длине, медленно, но уверенно. Джон неловко пытается обвести подушечкой большого пальца головку, и чертыхается, когда она выскальзывает. У Шерлока сбивается так долго восстанавливаемое дыхание. Ему кажется, что слетает и контроль, медленно, неоспоримо, как будто по навершию отвертки, воткнутой в самообладание Шерлока, стучат миниатюрным молотком, разрушая часовой механизм. Каждое движение руки Джона на члене сбивает слаженную систему, путает мысли, стремительно затеняя их удовольствием и это пугает. Так раньше не было. 

Шерлок дергается, стараясь толи отстраниться, толи вскинуть бедра. Тяжело с размаху погружаться в ощущения, уходить на глубину, в которой нет никакой рациональности, и не знаешь, удастся ли выбраться, всплыть обратно. 

— Я расскажу. — С отчаянием выдыхает Шерлок, вжимаясь щекой в подлокотник, а лбом в спинку дивана. 

— Посмотри на меня. — В голосе Джона не просьба — приказ, которому невозможно не подчиниться. И он смотрит: сначала на молнию куртки, потом на свитер, расстегнутую у горла рубашку, узкие приоткрытые губы, тут же невольно облизанные Джоном, и в глаза, в которых читается решимость и желание? 

Шерлок не может сейчас считать, снять эмоции с Джона как отпечатки пальцев с места преступления, и разглядеть их под микроскопом. Но ему бы хотелось, очень! Нестерпимо горячая ладонь на члене, мешает, отвлекает, не останавливается, вызывая дрожь. Шерлок отводит взгляд и приподнимает голову с подлокотника, чтобы увидеть, как головка потяжелевшего члена появляется и исчезает в кулаке. Горло перехватывает до невозможности вдохнуть. «Я не могу дышать» — силится сказать Шерлок, но выходит только хрип:

— Я...я...

Джон думает, что он снова пытается рассказать о плане падения. Хмуриться, сдвигается ниже к коленям и еще ниже, оставляя только прикосновение подушечек пальцев к головке. Ему не нужен план. Был нужен, кажется вечность назад, но теперь нет. Сейчас важен только Шерлок, только то, что происходит, а не задумки на будущее. Джон не хочет их слушать. У него невыносимая тяжесть в паху, давящая ширинка, пот на висках и желание довести этого засранца до сумасшествия, увидеть, как он выгнется, не в силах больше сдерживаться, подмять под себя оставаясь так навечно.

— Смотри..на меня. Держись...за меня. И заткнись...ради бога!

Джон знает о наследственной мании Шерлока по поводу контроля. Все Холмсы такие. И если Майкрофт контролирует себя и все вокруг, то Шерлок перенес этот контроль глубоко внутрь, организуя, упорядочивая, сортируя все в своей голове. Сейчас он не может контролировать тело, но пытается расфасовать по полкам получаемые ощущения, которых слишком много. Упрямец, не способный сдаться. Но Джон полагает, что знает, как заставить Шерлока перешагнуть свой стопор.

Рука в наручниках выпускает запястье и крепко ложиться ладонью в ладонь Шерлока. Джон чувствует как тот переплетает их пальцы. Отметая мелькнувшее на грани сознания сомнение в том, что собирается сделать, он глубоко вдыхает и склоняется над пахом Шерлока, осторожно смыкая губы на потемневшей головке члена. Шерлок стонет гортанно, с каким-то отчаянием и свободной рукой вцепляется еще и в плечо Джона. 

Оказывается, это не больно, когда контроль падает, осыпается под лавиной удовольствия, вызванной прикосновением губ. Шерлок уже не может удивляться. Все, на что он способен сейчас — это смотреть и пытаться выше приподнять бедра, стремясь добиться от Джона большего, войти глубже в этот рот, получить все, что тот может дать. 

Джон не разрешает, все еще крепко придерживая член рукой. Он не смотрит на Шерлока, в глаза Шерлоку, а просто садистки осторожно трогает головку языком, позволяет ей ткнуться в ребристое небо, посасывает, снова и снова пробует на вкус, будто не может определиться понравилось ему или нет. 

— Джон! Джонджонджон... — настойчиво требует Шерлок и скребет пальцами по его плечу.

Все это длиться и длиться, нескончаемо. В пальто адски жарко, в паху так же. Шерлоку хочется вывернуться из одежды, распотрошить Джона, снять слои ткани, под которыми сейчас бешено бьется пульс. 

Джон наконец-то перестает медлить, уверенно беря глубже твердый член, впуская его в горло, закашливаясь и снова пробуя под другим углом, давая Шерлоку возможность двигать бедрами, погружая и снова вынимая. Тот ею не пользуется, а замирает, просто смотря в темноту широко раскрытыми глазами. Тогда Джон пробует сам, прикрывая глаза и низко склоняя голову. 

Шерлоку хотелось бы увидеть, как член двигается в горле Джона, но в настоящий момент образов и так достаточно. Губы Джона на его коже, светлая макушка с мягкими волосами, в которые хочется вцепиться, прикрытые глаза, трепещущие крылья носа. Всего этого так много, слишком, в совокупности с ощущением движения члена во рту, что Шерлок не выдерживает. Он запрокидывает голову, чтобы не видеть, продлить ощущения, отсрочить подступивший оргазм, но ему не удается.

***

Тыльной стороной ладони Джон вытирает рот, с некоторой гордостью оглядывая раскинувшегося на диване Шерлока. 

— Ты тяжелый. — Говорит Холмс, стараясь пошевелить затекшими ногами, на которых удобно устроился Джон.

— Ага. — Соглашается Джон, широко улыбаясь. 

Шерлок видит эту довольную улыбку и фыркает, резко проталкивая воздух сквозь приоткрытые губы. Ему лениво двигаться в новом состоянии — плавном течении мыслей в голове, будто он смотрит через стекло аквариума. Можно выловить одну, обдумать и отпустить обратно, но даже этого ему сейчас не хочется. Джон же, напротив, хоть и расслабил плечи, но есть в его позе что-то такое, что выдает напряжение. 

Сосредоточившись, Шерлок внимательно его изучает, останавливаясь взглядом на находке — все еще тесной ширинке. Он резко садится, воспользовавшись тем, что они все еще скованы, потянув Джона к себе. 

— Нет. — Джон перехватывает его руку у самого паха. — Просто...успокойся. 

— Я-то спокоен, — ухмыляется Шерлок, но больше не делает попыток дотронуться до члена Джона. 

Вместо этого, он утыкается лбом ему в плечо, вдыхая все еще разгоряченный запах и через несколько долгих ударов сердца начинает рассказывать о плане.

***

Джон знает и должен понимать. Только с последним ни черта не выходит. 

Спустя несколько недель после падения он вылавливает Грега на месте преступления, воспользовавшись радиоприемником Шерлока, настроенным на полицейскую волну. Инспектор удивлен. Сколько бы раз он не пытался вытащить Джона с Бейкер-Стрит, для разговора по душам в ближайшем баре, тот всегда отказывался. 

Вобщем-то Грег и не мог сказать наверняка, кто бы кому изливал душу, но необходимость поговорить грызла его изнутри. С Майкрофтом они не касались этой темы, замалчивая все упоминания о падении. Даже если кто-то из них, чаще всего Грег, вдруг натыкался на острый угол зарождающегося разговора о Шерлоке, то продолжительное молчание всегда вставало на пути. 

Сейчас же, увидев Джона, пролезающего под желтой лентой, Грег удивился и обрадовался встрече.

— Мне нужен Холмс. — Без экивоков говорит Джон. 

Раздражение бывшего соседа Шерлока можно было разглядеть и за милю. Грег подумал, что рано обрадовался встрече. Похоже Джон слетел с катушек.

— Он... — Грег замешкался, не зная как напомнить о том, что Шерлок...он...как бы... Джон ждал, но похоже у него теперь в запасе не слишком-то много терпения.

Инспектор тряхнул головой и попробовал еще раз:

— Шерлок, он...

— Не этот Холмс, Майкрофт, — коротко уточняет Джон. — Вы общаетесь.

Вот уж кого инспектор не собирался сдавать, прекрасно зная, как отреагирует на такую выходку Майкрофт. Просьба друга, конечно, святое, но собственную голову на плечах, Грегу хотелось бы сохранить. 

— Я не могу, извини.

Джон глубоко вдохнул и посмотрел в сторону, облизнув губы, усмиряя свое раздражение.

— Грег послушай, я не должен был врываться сюда. У меня теперь нет повода. Я знаю, что вел себя как скотина, гавкая на всех вас по телефону.

— Это нормально, каждый справляется по-своему. — Вклинился Грег, но Джон только махнул рукой, мол, не перебивай.

— Нет, я перегнул. Но сейчас мне очень важно встретиться с Майкрофтом. Ты можешь передать, что я его ищу? Это важно. — Еще раз повторил Джон.

— Я передам. — Соглашается Грег. Возможно это то, единственное, что он еще может пообещать Джону.

***

Из «Диогена» его выбрасывают практически сразу же. Он упирается, надеясь на то, что Майкрофт вот-вот появиться и инцидент будет исчерпан, но никто не приходит. Старший Холмс не связывается с ним. 

Иногда, в темноте спальни, Джона посещают пугающие мысли о том, что план мог и не сработать. В таком случае, не удивительно, что Майкрофт не появляется. 

Через несколько недель Джон придумывает новый способ найти Холмса. Он больше не обращается к Грегу, но берет отпуск и начинает следить за ним с упертостью человека, которому все равно. 

В конце концов Джону начинает казаться, что он уже сам становится инспектором Скотланд-Ярда. Одновременно с полицией он прибывает на все места преступлений, а уходит вслед за Грегом, молчаливой невидимой тенью. По крайней мере, остается надеяться, что невидимой. Он встает в пять утра и, держась подальше, едет на работу вместе с инспектором, следит за его обедом в соседнем кафе, наблюдает за доставщиком пиццы, скрывающимся за дверью дома Грега. Все напрасно. Знакомый черный автомобиль так ни разу и не появляется. 

В один из вечеров, когда Джон провожая Грега до квартиры, суется в подъезд, инспектор ловит его за руку на лестничном пролете.

— Джон, ты совсем помешался? 

Джон и сам не знает. Он опирается о перила и чувствует себя надломленным, ужасно вымотавшимся от этой слежки. Ему нечего сказать. В самом деле, не брякать же «мне нужно узнать, что с Шерлоком». Вот уже несколько месяцев нужно. 

Грег хмуриться, цедит сквозь зубы «упрямцы» и достает телефон.

— Мы поднимаемся. — Отчитывается он в трубку и, не дожидаясь ответа, нажимает отбой.

Надежда снова вспыхивает, придавая Джону силы. Он готов первым рвануть до квартиры, но Грег придерживает его за локоть.

— Я не знаю что за хрень у вас на двоих, меня в нее так и не посвятили, но послушай меня. Твоя идиотская слежка дала определенные результаты. Не такие, каких ты ожидал, но считай, что я тебе благодарен. И был бы благодарен еще больше, если дальнейшее останется в пределах квартиры. 

Легко было сложить все вместе и убедиться в своем идиотизме. Джону и в голову не приходило следить за квартирой Грега, когда того нет дома. Но, похоже, теперь Грег не так уж опасается гнева Майкрофта.

— Слежка за мной сближает? — вяло спрашивает Джон. Ему на самом деле неинтересно, что происходит вокруг в целом и между этими двумя в частности.

Грег ничего не отвечает, а только пожимает плечами и проходит мимо, начиная первым подниматься по лестнице.

***

Против ожиданий Джона дверь квартиры не распахивается самим Майкрофтом. Грег достает связку ключей и отпирает замок.

Старший Холмс оказывается на кухне, разливающим кофе по двум чашкам. Серебряный кофейник смотрится чуждым элементом в давно требующей ремонта квартире. Поведя носом, Грег вдыхает аромат и разочарованно поджимает губы.

— Здесь картонные стены. — Говорит он обоим. — Я выверну воду на полную, но не гарантирую, что ничего не услышу из вашего разговора. У вас двадцать минут.

А потом Грег уходит, хлопает дверью ванной и Джон с Майкрофтом остаются наедине.

— Здравствуйте, Джон. Хотите кофе? — предлагает Майкрофт и двигает к Джону одну из чашек. 

Тот устало падает на стул, словно у него выбили почву из под ног.

— Добрый вечер, Майкрофт. Вы знаете чего я хочу. 

В ванной и правда громко шумит вода. Майкрофт подносит свою чашку к губам, делая маленький глоток. Здесь, в квартире Грега, он не похож на человека, которого нужно опасаться. Может все дело в том, что Джон никогда его и не боялся, а может в том, что рукава светлой рубашки Майкрофта закатаны до локтей.

— Позвольте сначала спросить, у вас же неплохая память Джон? 

— Да. Майкрофт ваши игры...

— А ваши? — перебивает его Майкрофт и на миг на его лбу появляется вертикальная морщинка досады на самого себя за несдержанность. Он делает еще один глоток кофе, прежде чем продолжить. — Слежка за инспектором Скотланд-Ярда, вы хоть понимаете, чем это могло вам грозить? Постарайтесь не ввязываться в неприятности, Джон. И хотя это не мой совет, я с ним согласен.

Шерлок. Джон выдыхает, только теперь ощутив, что мысль о провале плана не была отметена, а прочно сидела в мозгу, пока он старался завалить ее другими. Он не собирается оправдываться перед Майкрофтом, поэтому молчит, прямо смотря на собеседника.

— Итак, вернемся к вашей памяти, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Майкрофт и покачивает носком ботинка под столом. — У Грегори, например, очень плохая память на цифры. Вам остается уповать лишь на то, что у вас хорошая. Я произнесу только один раз. Никаких записей.

Прозвучавшее десятизначное число ни о чем не говорит Джону и он, повторив про себя ряд цифр несколько раз, спрашивает:

— Что это значит?

— Это все, что я могу вам сказать. Доброй ночи, Джон.

***

Сумбурные цифры стали путеводной звездой и проклятием. Что он только не делал с ними: делил, умножал, переводил в разные системы счисления. Майкрофт зря сомневался в возможностях Джона запомнить эти цифры. Они уже снились ему! Детектив играючи мог бы сказать, в чем тут дело, но Шерлока не было, а его брат похоже сыграл над Джоном злую шутку. И когда практически все варианты возможных разгадок были исчерпаны, е-мейл замигал неизвестной ссылкой. 

Пароль из злополучных цифр подошел и все. Ничего не случилось. Белый лист, разделенный на две части и мигающий курсор. 

Он не стал долго вглядываться в экран, а написал первое, что пришло в голову.

«— Привет»

«— Очень содержательно, Джон»

Джон прикусил губу и набрал.

«— Как ты понял, что это я?»

«— Ты часто слышал, чтобы Майкрофт говорил „привет“?»

«—Нет. Никогда. Скажи, это и правда ты?»

«— Чушь. Я не могу подтвердить.  
...  
Если тебе так спокойнее — это и правда я»

Джон перечитывает раз десять, зажмуривается, и снова перечитывает, в конце концов печатая:

«— Боже!»

«— Все еще содержательно, Джон» 

«— Где, нет, как ты, Шерлок?  
Закрытый канал?  
Что происходит?  
Тебе удалось все решить?  
Какого черта твориться?!»

«—Отвратительно  
Да  
Многое  
Многое  
???»

«— А говорил — не можешь доказать, что это ты» — быстро набирает он в ответ. 

«— Подтвердить»

«?»

«— Я говорил, что не могу подтвердить, а не доказать»

«— Ты придираешься»

«— Уточняю»

Джон откинулся на спинку стула и рассмеялся.

***

Джон знает, теперь знает наверняка. Остается процент злой насмешки старшего Холмса, малая доля недоверия, но никто не мешает ему с каждым днем убеждаться в том, что разговор ведет именно Шерлок.

«— Что нового?»

«— Дождь.  
Джон, как можно каждый раз задавать один и тот же вопрос!»

«— Должен же я как-то начинать разговор, раз тебе не нравится „привет“.)»

Сегодня обычный вечер и тепло в квартире на Бейкер-Стрит гармонирует с миролюбием Джона.

«— Я этого ожидал»

«— Что?»

«— Теперь еще и смайлы»

«— Чем тебе не угодили смайлы?»

«— Я и без них могу понять в каком ты настроении»

«— Нет, не можешь»

«- Как примитивно. Применение детсадовских методов аргументации говорит не в пользу твоих способностей по ведению дискуссии.  
...  
Джон?»

«— Я ходил за чаем»

«- Налить чай. Правильно будет — налить чай, поскольку ты не ходил за ним, как за предметной вещью»

«— Я принес чай в жидком виде — чем тебе не предмет?»

«— Но подразумевал ты именно „налить чай“, а не сходить за ним, к примеру, в Теско»

«— Главное, что ты понимаешь все смыслы, которые я имею ввиду.))»

«— Джоооон!» 

***

Джон знал, и от этого было легче. Знал и жил как надо, как живут все обычные люди, если таковые переписываются с «мертвым» детективом. Он убирался в квартире, ходил на работу, покупал продукты, здоровался с людьми, которые не знают и чувствовал себя как обладатель какого-нибудь чертового «Оскара». Только этот Оскар даже в сообщениях, обладал невыносимым характером.

«— Вчера в 3 65789 странах был дождь» — печатает Джон тщательно проверенный факт. 

Сводки погоды собирались с разных серверов, и ошибиться хотя бы в одном проценте не хотелось.

«— Для обнаружения моего местонахождения ты решил применить индукцию?» 

«— Да» 

«— Похвально, Джон»

«— Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь»

«— Феномены из разряда „дом с привидениями“ объясняются плохо работающей системой отопления, вызывающей у жителей отравление угарным газом в малой концентрации. В число симптомов такого отравления, помимо головных болей и чувства усталости, входят также зрительные и слуховые галлюцинации. Но это ты и сам должен знать»

«— Мда.   
Ты живешь в доме с привидениями?»

«— Нет»

«— Цвет твоего одеяла?»

«— Серый»

«— А одежды?»

«— Это смешно, Джон. Что дальше? Цвет нижнего белья?»

«— Возможно»

***

«— Я случайно разбил одну из твоих колб»

«— Понятно. Надеюсь, до черепа ты не добрался или Миссис Хадсон, как обычно, его спрятала? А моя скрипка?»

Любовь Шерлока к некоторым вещам кажется намного большей, чем любовь к людям. 

«— Череп спокойно лежит в коробке из-под конфет. Миссис Хадсон не спрятала, а позаботилась о нем. Прояви уважение к старшим. Что до твоей скрипки...может я ее в могилу положил»

«— Майкрофт бы тебе не позволил. Он сейчас как цербер блюдет мои интересы.  
...  
Джон?  
Это плохо, да?»

«— Плохо Шерлок, ты и сам знаешь. Здесь даже дедукция не нужна. Чья была идея занять меня поисками, твоя или Майкрофта?»

«— Это было необходимо»

«!!!»

«— Джон, ты слишком открыт, чтобы кого-нибудь обмануть. Я должен был отстраниться на какое-то время. Ты должен был отвлечься, а не жить, как будто ничего не случилось»

«— Очень логично, Шерлок»

«— Я знаю»

«— ОЧЕНЬ логично»

«— Джон, что не так?»

«— Ты мне доверяешь?»

«— Мне казалось это очевидным»

«— Просто ответь!»

«— Да»

«— Хорошо, мне нужно немного времени, чтобы осмыслить.  
Но перед этим, можешь подкинуть еще что-нибудь для моей индукции?»

«— Здесь ужасно скучно  
без моего блоггера»

***

Миссис Хадсон в очередной раз поправила вазочку с печеньем. 

Разливая чай, Джон отметил подозрительную безупречность накрытого стола. Как правило, они пили чай из обычных чашек, а не из чайного сервиза. Но без Шерлока он не мог угадать причину нынешнего чаепития. 

В том, что причина была, Джон убедился спустя два глотка.

— Мне все еще так жаль, Джон, дорогой. — Начала домовладелица, расправляя складку на скатерти. — Уже столько времени прошло, с тех пор как Шерлок нас покинул.

— Да, много. — Осторожно согласился Джон. 

Такие скользкие темы были опасны, и он предпочитал не говорить о Шерлоке вовсе. Гораздо приятнее — говорить с Шерлоком, хоть он иногда бывает редкостной занозой.

— Вот и я говорю — много. — Поддержала его миссис Хадсон с энтузиазмом в голосе. — Конечно, такая потеря никогда не проходит даром, но мы должны лишь хранить воспоминания, а не позволять им управлять нашей жизнью.

Джон знал, что домовладелица может часами ходить вокруг да около. 

— Миссис Хадсон, к чему вы клоните? 

— О, дорогой, всего лишь к тому, что ты зрелый мужчина и тебе не стоит хоронить себя, целями днями проводя в квартире. Ты мог бы найти себе кого-нибудь.

Больше всего, Джону хотелось сказать, что у него уже есть кто-нибудь. Или нет? Он переписывался с Шерлоком, но о том, что произошло на диване в квартире Райли, не было сказано ни слова. 

— Я думаю, что мог бы... — Джон не знал, как продолжить. 

К счастью миссис Хадсон сама прекрасно умела поддерживать беседу, даже если собеседник отвечал односложно. Даже если собеседник вовсе не отвечал.

— Я так и подумала. — Она радостно всплеснула руками — К тому же такая большая квартира на одного — это немного расточительно, молодой человек!

— Я не задумывался об этом.

— А зря, следовало бы. По счастливой случайности, у меня есть человек, который подойдет тебе в качестве соседа. — Хозяйка улыбнулась и снова повернула вазочку с печеньем. — Если быть откровенной — соседки. Моя племянница, Мэри, хочет перебраться в Лондон. Очаровательная девушка. Да что это я, вы же с ней виделись.

— Когда? — нахмурился Джон, пытаясь припомнить хоть одну девушку в их квартире, с момента падения. 

— На прошлой неделе, здесь внизу, ты уже уходил, но остановился, чтобы подать ей пальто. — Домовладелица перешла на заговорщицкий шепот — И скажу тебе по секрету, мой дорогой, у тебя есть неплохие шансы.

Джон представил, как кто-то чужой войдет в их квартиру, поселится в ней, будет переставлять вещи, будет спать в спальне Шерлока, возможно, передвинет кресла. Как кто-то утром будет варить кофе, и делать тосты на двоих, целовать его перед уходом на работу. Почему то представился Шерлок, целующий его перед уходом, и Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться от комичности картины.

— Простите меня миссис Хадсон, — все же с легким смешком выдавил он, — Но я бы хотел оставить все, как есть.

— Может быть, ты изменишь свое мнение? — более строго спросила домовладелица.

— Нет, определенно нет.

***

Шерлок молчит, трое, четверо суток. Можно подумать, что Шерлока нет или никогда не было. Вполне возможно, вероятно, да что там — почти подтверждено, что младший Холмс являлся игрой его больного воображения. Джон не удивится, если однажды откроет глаза и увидит на потолке его спальни вместо трещины, напоминающей очертания фламинго, ровную, глазурно-белую поверхность потолка лечебницы. Расстроится, окаменеет, но не удивится. 

На пятые сутки Джон закрывает ноутбук и выходит на улицу.

Лондон, привычный город, хмурой приветливостью вечера, впускает Джона в свои объятия. Кружит в десятках огней, подмигивает лампочками в витринах, превратившись из поля боя в мишуру. В движении машин нет ничего опасного, в скрипе вагона метро не таится загадка, город словно изменился, обернувшись к Джону своей другой, мирной стороной. И бывший военный, бывший блоггер, бывший сосед гениального детектива, не знает кто он теперь в этом городе. 

Казалось бы все просто. Он — тот же Джон Уотсон, со старыми ранами, багажом прошлого и жизнью, расколовшейся на «до» и «после» проклятого Шерлока Холмса. Про «после» он старается не думать.

***

«— Я купил кота»

Белое поле, на котором буквы складываются в язвительные замечания, ослепительно.

«— Сиамца» — допечатывает Джон.

«— Надеюсь, ты сохранил чек»

Обдумывание ответа прерывается чужеродным в их квартире звуком. Джон встает, не до конца уверенный в том, что он точно хотел сделать, и прислушивается. Обивка дивана с треском рвется, и животное вязнет в ней когтями. 

На борьбу с упрямым характером кота, не желающего оставлять в покое диван, уходит какое-то время. С гордостью и царапинами на тыльной стороне ладоней, Джон выходит победителем. Кот неодобрительно смотрит на него из-под кресла, но диван спасен.

«— Нет», — наконец отвечает Джон, уже не столь уверенный в том, что покупка была действительно хорошей идеей.

«— Самонадеянный и недальновидный поступок», — появляется лаконичный ответ.

«— Я подумывал о бульдоге»

«— В качестве объекта — хороший выбор. Я давно хотел проверить действие одного яда. Бульдог бы подошел больше, чем сиамец».

Шерлока сложно понять. Надо видеть, смотреть во все глаза, чтобы разобрать, когда тот серьезен, а когда убийственно серьезен. Дурачество — это не то определение состояния, которое можно применить к Холмсу. Шерлок может творить что-то несуразное на зло Майкрофту или преследуя определенную цель. Его невозможно представить задыхающимся от щекотки на диване или запускающим бумажные самолетики. Скучно, неинтересно, бессмысленно, а еще может выглядеть смешно. Страх того, что над ним будут смеяться, казалось навсегда засел в младшем Холмсе. Это Джон понял давно, по настороженности во взгляде каждый раз, когда он смеялся над ситуацией. Шерлок будто сначала проверял, изучал причину веселья и только потом, мгновение спустя, улыбался сам. Настоящий Шерлок, а не та роль, которую он мог играть перед всеми. Роль гениального засранца, бродяги, подхалима и еще тысяча других. Изменился ли Шерлок Холмс после падения? — Джон не мог разобрать. У него были буквы на экране и никакой уверенности в том, что для Шерлока жизнь тоже разделилась на «до» и «после». Не прыжка с крыши, а падения бастиона нормальности Джона.

Коснувшись клавиш, Джон неловко переменил тему.

«— У тебя по близости есть животные?»

«— Страх и ярость делают людей похожими на животных. Это считается?»

«— Пожалуй, да».

Загадка местонахождения Холмса отвлекала от непрошенных мыслей, и Джон переключился на нее.

***

«— Как ты назвал кота?»

Сегодня все не так, кувырком, и даже Шерлок начинает разговор первым. Уже не раз Джон задумывался — какого черта? Нет, серьезно, какого черта происходит?! Где бы не находился Холмс сложно представить его ежедневно проводящим минимум час в день за скучными разговорами. Обычно зашифрованные каналы связи не используют для болтовни. Но Шерлок непримиримо сопротивляется обычности. 

Он не говорит ничего важного, уходит от прямых ответов, когда Джон считает, что словесная ловушка расставлена идеально и делает вид, будто ничего не происходит. 

Таким мог бы быть отпуск Холмса, если побег можно считать отпуском.

«—Сиамец», — вбивает Джон только что придуманное имя.

«— У тебя плохо с фантазией Джон? Любое определение из словаря звучало бы лучше, чем сиамец».

Кувырком. Весь день. Совсем, как его терпение.

«— Оставь в покое мою фантазию»

«— С твоей стороны необдуманно так говорить иначе не найдется способа проверить, как ты отреагируешь»

«— На что я должен отреагировать?»

«— На фантазии. Очевидно, Джон. Маленькие образы, возникающие в твоей голове, при использовании определенных формулировок. Цепочки ассоциаций, без применения внешних раздражителей. Звуки и запахи, которые возрождаются в памяти, если расслабиться и, лежа в постели, представить, как кто-то обнаженный прогибается в спине под тобой, утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные на подушке руки. Представить, что можно почувствовать на ощупь кожу, влажную от испарины на пояснице, заскользив ладонью невольно пересчитать позвонки, ухватится за плечо, для равновесия, заставляя партнера прогнуться еще сильнее, чтобы смотреть на бессильное добровольное подчинение своим желаниям, бесстыдно приподнятую задницу, и...»

«— Шерлок»

«— Что не так?»

«— Мне надо выйти.   
Увидимся»

«— Обязательно, Джон».

***

Вопреки просьбе, Шерлок ни оставляет в покое его воображение ни на йоту. Он обосновывается в фантазиях Джона, который не помнит, когда это началось — в прошлой или в этой жизни? 

И хотя Джон ни разу не проводил ночи с Шерлоком, он знает, как все будет. Не так уж много вариантов и сотни вариаций того, что может случиться между ними. 

Как сказал бы Шерлок — Джону не достает информации, и он заполняет пробелы фантазиями. Ему казалось, что это должно быть стыдно — думать о мужчине в своей постели. Но все иначе. С Шерлоком всегда по-другому. Весь мир будто меняет свои законы под невыносимого детектива и ничто не кажется не правильным. Теперь не кажется. 

Ощущение присутствия пробивает дрожью его тело. Не то чутье, с помощью которого Джон мог определить неприятеля, а более чувственное, глубокое и одновременно грубое желание, берущее за живое, ухающее вниз от горла к паху. Джон с болезненной четкостью вспоминает дразнящие слова Шерлока и додумывает окончание сам, кладя руку на живот, под край серой футболки. 

С Шерлоком, с его тягой к логике и структурированию нельзя играть в такие словесные образы. В какой-то момент тот обязательно захочет узнать, что чувствует Джон. Гениальному, блистательному детективу важен отклик, одобрение, которое Джон не сможет дать. Написать в ответ хотя бы «мне нравится твоя фантазия» кажется ерундой. А сказать «мне бы хотелось, чтобы так было» — очевидностью. Едва ли, сменив местоположение, Шерлок стал терпелив к очевидным высказываниям. 

Поэтому Джон закрыл ноутбук и теперь здесь, на сбившейся складками простыне, представляет еще одну фантазию их близости. Футболка задирается, когда он проводит ладонью вверх, пока кончики пальцев не коснуться ключицы. Не совсем то, что он хотел бы получить сейчас. Гораздо больше Джон бы желал резко засунуть руку под хлопковую ткань домашних штанов, сжимая и надрачивая напрягшийся член. Но он намеренно медлит, вспоминая голос Шерлока, представляя, как тот издает низкие грудные стоны, пока Джон растягивает, толкается пальцами в его приподнятую задницу. 

Джон глубоко вздыхает, не замечая, как второй рукой все же сжимает собственный член, только чувствуя вспышку усилившегося удовольствия. Дыхание Джона уже не ровное, короткое, рваное против уверенных размеренных движений ладони на члене. Штаны мешают, ткань трется о костяшки, а когда пальцы ведут вверх по стволу из-под приподнимающегося пояса видно потемневшую головку. 

В отрывистости образов, один за другим рождаемых его воображением, Шерлок то склоняется над его животом и его губы так опасно близко от члена, то перекидывает ногу через его бедра, упирается рукой во вздымающиеся ребра и находит точный, совершенный баланс, впуская Джона в себя. Бедра дергаются вверх, и пальцы теряют размеренный ритм, сжимаясь крепче, в стремлении тела получить разрядку. В желании Джона получить свою фантазию.

***

«— Мы не будем об этом говорить», — предупреждает Джон и Шерлок на удивление соглашается. 

Впрочем, меньше чем через минуту он выдвигает свои условия.

«— Это подождет до возвращения»

«— Откуда?» — не упускает шанса Джон.

«— Мое местоположение действительно важно?»

В этом отсутствии без правил по сути нет ничего необычного. Джон знает, что Шерлок жив и, казалось бы, информации должно быть достаточно. О, ее даже много, по сравнению с обычными отлучками Холмса. И Шерлок может действительно не понимать причину беспокойства. 

«— Возможно, я захочу взять отпуск. Хотелось бы знать куда ехать», — отшучивается Джон.

«— Ты уже получил свою порцию жары и песка»

Спинка стула, на котором сидит Джон, еле уловимо скрипит, когда тот перестает на нее облокачиваться, распрямляя плечи. 

Вопрос он печатает быстро, до упора вбивая пальцы в клавиши ноутбука.

«— Афганистан?»

А Шерлок не отвечает. 

Сиамец сонно щурится с дивана и зевает во всю пасть. До глубокой ночи он наблюдает за своим новоиспеченным хозяином, который неподвижно сидит на неудобном стуле.

В четыре утра телефон Грега невыносимо громко трезвонит и Майкрофт берет трубку.

***

Шерлок знает, что прокололся. Хотел проколоться с того момента, как рассказал о плане. Или уже после того, как в чужой квартире, Джон, похоже понявший очень мало за спутанными возбуждением мыслями, попытался подняться с дивана. Тогда наручники оказались полезны. Шерлок не отпустил его, все же цепкими пальцами добравшись до ширинки. 

Прекратив сворачивать одеяло, Шерлок самодовольно улыбается от воспоминания.

Военная база гудит потревоженным пчелиным роем. То и дело слышится грохот, шаги, голоса, шуршание шин, бряцанье автоматов. Никакого привычного спокойствия здесь нет и быть не могло. 

Лондон тоже гудел, но жизнью, смертельными играми, против опасности, которая здесь стала обыденной. 

Да, Шерлок точно уверен — он хотел проколоться. Вернуться к Джону, удерживающему его внимание не хуже наручников. 

Скрываться в гуще событий представлялось Шерлоку хорошей идеей. База — безупречное место для того, у кого есть влиятельный старший брат и хоть немного мозгов. Здесь оказался только один недостаток — отсутствие Джона. И меньше всего Шерлок хотел, чтобы это изменилось.

Джон не угадал местоположение, но был близко. Для него дело времени — правильно вычислить страну и достать Майкрофта. Один раз брат простил слежку, второй — сам вытащит Шерлока, как предупреждал его несколько раз. 

И пока цепь событий не изменила его планы, Шерлок, закинув за спину рюкзак, зашагал к вертушке.

***

Он стоит на пороге в идеально отглаженной рубашке и темных брюках. Живой образец обложки какого-нибудь глянца, что лежит на полках Теско. Коротко остриженные волосы придают его лицу хищное выражение, а торжествующая улыбка только усиливает впечатление. 

— Джон, твоя крепнущая связь с Майкрофтом отвратительна. 

«Здравствуй, Джон. Я вернулся, Джон. Извини за долгое ожидание», — проговаривает про себя Джон, а затем считает до десяти, для верности.

Тем временем Шерлок ставит свою сумку на пол и оглядывает гостиную цепким взглядом. 

Со стороны кухни, облизываясь и стряхивая с усов остатки молока, выходит сиамец, и Джон сбивается со счета. Он издает неопределенный хмык, а потом и вовсе перестает себя сдерживать, рассмеявшись в голос. 

Перекрестье взглядов сиамца и Шерлока разрывается, и последний недоуменной восклицает:

— В чем дело, Джон?

Вместо ответа, в светлое, почти не Лондонское, утро, Шерлока оттесняют к стене, и поцелуй обжигает губы обоих. Джон первым подается назад, будто вспомнил что-то важное.

— Все-таки Афганистан?

С довольной усмешкой, Шерлок кладет ему руку на плечо, отчего манжета рубашки сдвигается, обнажая незагоревшую кожу.

— Ну же, Джон. — Нетерпеливо восклицает он.

— Ирак, — хмурится Джон и дальнейшие слова сметаются вторым поцелуем, инициатором которого является на сей раз Шерлок.

***

— Шерлок... Шерлок!

— Ммм? — лениво отзываются в ответ.

Шерлок жмурится, прислонившись затылком к стене. За последние десять минут ни кто из них не сдвинулся с места.

— Останешься, и я буду меньше общаться с твоим братом.

— Если я буду вносить аренду вовремя, ты обещаешь не общаться с ним вовсе? — пытается определить границы шантажа Шерлок.

— Согласен. — Улыбается Джон.

Заскучавший сиамец делает вид, что это вовсе не он потихоньку раздирает обивку дивана.

В Лондоне наступает еще один ничем не примечательный день.

_Август-Сентябрь 2013_


End file.
